Amando a un amigo
by Gretzilla
Summary: Qué es peor que pasar la vida amando a un amigo? SasuNaru//shonen-ai
1. Un simple recuerdo

AMANDO A UN AMIGO

**AMANDO A UN AMIGO **

_By:GretZilla_

**Dedicada a : Hikari**

-Naruto , Sasuke , quieren jugar?

Les gritó desde la otra esquina el pequeño Kiba

Naruto jalando y empujando a Sasuke lo llevo al lugar donde les indicaban.

-A que jugaremos? –dijo emocionado el rubio

A las escondidas-dijo con gusto Chouji mientras hacían el pequeño ritual para escoger al valiente que iría a buscar a los demás .

Después de todo el proceso , se eligió a Shikamaru , este dio media vuelta y empezó a contar , todos se esparcieron en un instante buscando escondite , al parecer la gran mayoría ya había encontrado uno, por un momento todo se quedo solitario , la numeración seguía y Naruto carecía de un escondite solo corría discretamente , era cuestión de instantes para que Shikamaru concluyera y volteara , el pequeño solo corrió en línea recta mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de evadir la próxima mirada de Shikamaru , no tardo mucho para que sintiera como una mano aparentemente de la nada lo jalaba , vaya sorpresa la que tuvo Naruto al abrir los ojos , era Sasuke , con un además señaló que guardara silencio , el rubio asentó con la cabeza en ese momento Naruto aprovechó y dio un paseo con la mirada al escondite del pequeño Uchiha , era un callejón casi invisible, era estrecho y sin duda un excelente lugar para esa clase de juegos.

La atención del ojiazul fue captada por un ruido a unos metros del callejón, al parecer el escondite de Chouji fue en vano , Naru al voltear quedó a unos muy pocos centímetros de Sasuke , no le decía nada , solo lo miraba ,con esa mirada penetrante y esos ojos profundos tan característicos de él . El rubio comenzó a sentir como su sangre iba a sus mejillas , se empezaba a sentir nervioso , en realidad .. Era una mezcla de sentimientos de repente…sin pensarlo pasó.

Sintió los labios de Sasuke, curiosamente duró más tiempo del esperado. El momento fue abruptamente interrumpido por el ruido de unos pasos, era Shikamaru, los había encontrado.

-Supongo que no nos escondimos tan bien, sentenció la frase riendo, saliéndose del callejón.

Sasuke no dijo nada, sin embargo una sonrisa quería salir de sus labios, no sabía por que lo había hecho pero no se arrepentía con estos pensamientos, salio caminando del pequeño escondite para reencontrarse con los demás niños.


	2. Que es peor que vivir amando a un amigo?

Seguramente no recuerda nada , se repetía Sasuke constantemente , seguía viendo a Naruto a lo lejos , como contaba sus historias con ese aire cómico y heroico que a todos parecía agradar

Seguramente no recuerda nada , se repetía Sasuke constantemente , seguía viendo a Naruto a lo lejos , como contaba sus historias con ese aire cómico y heroico que a todos parecía agradar.

Este recuerdo nunca se lo dijo a nadie, la idea de recordar eso como algo tan especial le hacía sentir ridículo e incluso a veces algo estúpido.

-Sasuke, SA-SU-KE , era Sakura pasando su mano frente a los ojos perdidos de este.

Sasuke reaccionó

-Otra vez pensando en el? Sasuke desvió la mirada sin decir ni una palabra.

Tiempo atrás Sakura se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Sasuke , al principio del descubrimiento de Haruno , el pelinegro lo negaba … aunque termino cediendo ante el leal juramento de Sakura.

Sakura se percata rápidamente cuando la mente de Sasuke se extraviaba en esos ojos azules, y últimamente sucedía con más frecuencia.

-Por que no le dices? –insistía Sakura

-No puedo!-Alegó Sasuke mientras su mano de un momento a otro se convertía en un puño

-Pero por qué? –Sakura empezaba a alzar la voz- , le desesperaba ver como en sus ojos, la ilusión se desvanecía simple presencia de la frase "decirle tus sentimientos" .

-Al fin y al cabo ..es tu mejor amigo no? –continuó con un suspiro, después de todo… Qué es peor que pasar la vida amando a un amigo? Concluyó.

Sasuke empezaba a comprender lo que era vivir amando a un amigo , era una muerte , un desgaste muy cruel , se quedó en silencio nuevamente.

En ese momento sonó la molesta campana, anunciando el comienzo a clases.

Naruto se sentaba unos lugares adelantes de el , pero estaba bien , podía verlo a distancia previniendo así momentos embarazosos.

El día usualmente pasaba a un ritmo lento , lo que permitía que aquel malvado pensamiento atormentara a sus sentimientos de Sasuke , por suerte ese día tenían 2 hrs. menos sinónimo de que la agonía duraba menos.

Al fin llegó la hora de la salida , Naruto fue de los primeros en salir , al parecer iba tras una muchacha de cabello largo y azul , la cuál automáticamente se había convertido en su más mortal enemiga, después de su principal miedo , ya tenía tiempo que Naruto comenzó a interesarse en ella , decía que era dulce aparte de buena compañía , Sasuke solo se limitaba a asentar con la cabeza … no entendía … por que ella si y el no …por –lo que le quedaba- de salud mental decidió ser de los últimos del aula en salir , no quería ver como el dueño de sus sentimientos pretendía a alguien que no fuera él , incluso procuraba caminar con pasos lentos , arrastrando los pies para sí ganar tiempo , por desgracia al llegar al pasillo reconoció de inmediato las dos siluetas , su plan se acababa de ver frustrado y de un momento a otro se convirtió en la serie de eventos mas inútiles de su vida.

Por suerte al llegar a la puerta principal, Hinata se había ido , en cambio Naruto permaneció ahí recibiendo a Sasuke con una radiante sonrisa , el Uchiha tenia-parecía el haber desarrollado- la habilidad de poder esconder sus sentimientos al menos al despistado rubio.

Es linda, Dattebayo-dijo Naruto

Sasuke solo asentó con la cabeza.

La escuela ya estaba casi solitaria, parecía que era el momento exacto para declarar y soltar lo que había guardado por tanto tiempo, en medio de este pensamiento Naruto retomo la conversación.

-Sasuke…

-Si?

-Como sabes cuando amas a alguien?

-Por que la pregunta? Respondió el pelinegro algo nervioso

-Últimamente he escuchado mucho sobre eso… pero … no se como se hayan percatado , soltando una discreta risa .

-Bueno ..Supongo que ya lo averiguaremos concluyó Naruto.

Si ya lo sabrás, diciendo esto último en un tono muy bajo.

Ambos se separaron en la estación del tren iban en dirección contraria , Sasuke si se sentía raro , ahora se sentía peor tenía miedo de que Naruto supiera y que eso hubiera sido una indirecta , pero dejando aparte ese peculiar problema , comenzó a contestar en su mente la pregunta de su amigo "Como lo sabes..?"

Supongo que solo te das cuenta .. Confeso en su interior el pelinegro .

En sus minutos, que seguía filosofando, el viaje se le hizo bastante corto, bajo del tren, dirigiéndose a su hogar, un pequeño departamento con todo lo necesario para vivir, se quitó los zapatos, botando su mochila y dejándose caer al sillón más cercano.

-Qué pasará si te digo? , Ya me lo ha dicho Sakura, estoy voluntariamente en la pesadilla de cualquier humano con sentimientos.

Pero sería peor no tenerlo .. Sentenció Sasuke.


	3. Como la primera vez

Al otro día, por fortuna era Sábado, se había quedado de ver con Naruto y Sakura, les habían asignado una investigación, y debían ir a la biblioteca, realmente no le entusiasmaba la idea, pero valía el 50 de su calificación

Al otro día, por fortuna era Sábado, se había quedado de ver con Naruto y Sakura, les habían asignado una investigación, y debían ir a la biblioteca, realmente no le entusiasmaba la idea, pero valía el 50 de su calificación.

Llegó al lugar de la hora que se habían citado, sintió como algo vibraba en su bolsillo era un mensaje recién llegado, de Sakura , se había peleado con su madre y le había denegado la ida a la biblioteca .Sasuke solo hizo una mueca, no tardó mucho para que el celular volviera a mostrar actividad , esta vez una llamada entraba con un movimiento casi automático contestó el móvil.

-Saske soy yo ..Naruto , disculpa no voy a poder ir , me he agarrado un dolor de estómago.. me temo que no podré ir ..Dattebayo!

-Comiste tanto ramen?

-Si , bueno ..tengo que irme …Adiós.

Genial! Ahora qué? Se interrogaba el mismo mientras se sentaba en el suelo . Tanto tiempo libre comenzó a ser en sus pensamientos algo caótico .Comenzó a indagar en las consecuencias de confesarle al "Dattebayo!" sus sentimientos , y que las consecuencias no podrían ser tan desagradables como el las pronosticabas incluso se empezaba a percatar de que simplemente ya no aguantaba y debía decirle y ese día había llegado , armado de valor se levantó con la cara en alto , partió el camino hacia casa de Uzumaki.

Mientras caminaba repetía los diálogos una y otra vez, repasando y cambiando todo el discurso que estaba dispuesto a recitarle, le ponía nervioso el tan solo pensar el tiempo que llevaban esas palabras atoradas en su garganta.

Finalmente …

llegó se quedo parado , enfrente de la puerta que cambiaria su vida , respiro profundo y presiono el timbre .

Fue cuestión de segundos para que Naruto abriera

-Sasuke , disculpa no haber podido ir

-No … no importa , Como estas?

-Creo que mejor… llevando su mano a la nuca … pero Sasuke , pasa!

-Naruto ..Suspiró aceptando la invitación del rubio.

Sasuke cerró la puerta

-Naruto ..Tengo ..Algo que decirte.

-Si , Qué pasa? , aceptaras que soy mejor? Restándole importancia al momento.

Sasuke sostuvo a Naruto de los hombros, posándolo en la pared .Sasuke no aguantaba mantener la mirada con esos ojos azules que lo habían hecho alucinar esos últimos días .

Estaba más nervioso que nunca , comprendió que en ese momento …

Naruto estaba atónito ante el ambiente que se creó en segundos , pero eso era sinónimo de que ese tema era importante … al menos para Sasuke.

-Naruto … te amo.

En ese momento , no pudo más , posó sus labios en los de Naruto reviviendo ese recuerdo que tanto atesoraba , Naruto correspondió al moreno , rodeándolo por el cuello con sus brazos ,el rubio decidió interrumpir el beso por un momento .

-Perdón , dijo Sasuke nervioso , separándose unos cm de el.

-Como aquella vez ..mientras se rozaba los labios con los dedos.

-Lo recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo , fue mi primer beso .

-Pensé que era el único confesó Naruto , pero aún así yo también tengo algo que decirte…

-También… yo … te amo , mientras unas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos pero al mismo tiempo mostraba una sonrisa de sincera alegría.

Las palabras se habían vuelto inútiles , la mirada lo decía todo.

Sasuke sujetó con su mano la barbilla del rubio , Naruto comenzó a ruborizarse , Sasuke le sonrió plantándole un húmedo pero agradable beso , ambos seguían abrazados ,nuevamente hicieron una breve pausa … quedándose viendo a los ojos .

-No importa cuanto tiempo pase … se sigue sintiendo como la primera vez …

Sasuke sonrió besando a Naruto reviviendo ese momento , disfrutando lo que por tanto tiempo se habían negado …

**FIN**


End file.
